When Lightning Strikes
by Fungums93
Summary: Lightning turns evil...Cars with a Christine twist! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The beginning of the End

**When Lightning Strikes…**

"Yawn!" The day was dawning in Radiator Springs. Sally was just getting up, ready for a new day. Lightning was still asleep.

"Lazy old so and so…" she mumbled, and then set off to the office to start a new day. She looked out the window. Already tourists were gathering round the motel. Red was watering the plants for a bright, hot day. He looked at Sally, smiled and nodded in her direction. Sally returned the greeting. Mater was nowhere to be seen; then again he was always off tractor tipping. Doc Hudson was opening his health care centre. It was just a normal starting day for Radiator Springs, but they didn't know it was going to change drastically…First, Lightning was acting very strangely. He snapped at everyone, and kept himself to himself. Sally tried to ask him what the matter was, but he didn't want to know. He just roared off…

Lightning hadn't come back that night. Sally was very upset. Where had her beloved Lightning gone? Why did he go? These thoughts raced through her head. Then, she saw two flashing lights on the horizon. No, four. They were coming closer to the little town. Why were the cops here? She found out soon enough.

"Sally Carrera?" One of them asked.

"Yes…"she said uncertainly.

"We found Lightning on the route 46. He was completely written off. I'm sorry, but he-he-he, died before we could get him to the health centre. I'm so sorry.

Sally burst into tears. Her Lightning had gone. Why did he go!? She yelled in her thoughts. She was so angry she burst a fuse and had to be fixed in the morning.

The next day, Sally just sat in bed. All the cars had come to visit her, but she was so sad they couldn't do anything. Not even Mater, who had given his best goofy smile, had made her even smile. She just sat, motionless. All the cars went home. They had given her cards and oil bars and the best petrol they could find. Sally didn't move, although she did admit a sound that sounded like "Thank you." She was now on her own, crying…then she heard the sound. It was a sport/racing car sound. She looked out. There, raising clouds of dust on the dusty road, was Lightning. He was coming down that route at least at 150 miles per hour. SCREEEECH! He hit the breaks. He stopped right in front of Sally.

"Lightning! I thought you were dead!" Screamed Sally with delight. All the cars came out and looked on this moment of happiness. They uttered comments like

"So happy…I could cry!"

"Aww, now that's true love!"

"Lightning, I love you!" Sally told Lightning, and Lightning just smiled.

That night Lightning and Sally were talking.

"Lightning, I wanna know how you survived. Its impossible. How did you do it?"

"You wanna hear the truth?"

"Yes."

"Well…ok. As long as you don't tell anybody."

"I wont!"

"Well…It was strange. I was driving down the road and I got hit by a huge lorry. He didn't care. He just laughed. And then I was left to die. But I found out something, and what I found out was that I had the same strange power of that car that came to our town long ago. I could heal myself, Sally. It was amazing. I could heal myself anytime, including all my transfers. Sally, I couldn't believe it myself."

"Lightning, what's happening to you? You've changed. You're not the Lightning that I loved. Where are you?"

"Sally, I want to say. Its over." And with that, Lightning left, leaving Sally dumbstruck.

Lightning was racing down route 66, smacking cars out of the way, getting more and more power from the cars that were killed. A glow started to form around Lightning, making him smile evilly more and more and more.

"They don't call me LIGHTNING for nothing…heh heh heh…"


	2. Consequences

Lightning roared, his eyes turning fire red with madness. Cars swerved out of his way, they smashed into rocks, they killed themselves. The red racing car grew more and more powerful as he thundered down the rocky road, the glow getting brighter and brighter…but yet, he didn't want to be like this. He stopped in his tracks. And listened to the road. A helicopter zoomed overhead.

"Stop where you are. Do not move. This is the police. We have you surrounded."

"Oh shit…" Said Lightning to himself. Before he could move, the police had sedated him and took him off in the helicopter. They were flying top speed towards the police station. Then Lightning was hit at such a force that he was knocked out for quite some time.

Lightning woke next morning, groggy. He looked around. He was in a mental asylum. White walls padded with foam were all around him. There was NOTHING in the room with him, apart from a bed. His head was spinning, he couldn't remember anything, he couldn't think. There was a noise behind him. He looked round. There was Sally.

"Lightning, how could you do this?"

I'm sorry Sally, I don't know what came over me…its like I was possessed. Like…Christine." Lightning explained. He was worried what Sally would say.

"Lightning…can you remember what you did to me last night?"

"No. What did I do?"

"You dumped me Lightning, you dumped me. And I don't even know why I'm here, but I still love you. I cant stop thinking about you…what the fuck did you do last night!? Why did you do it!? I cant believe you Lightning!"

"Look Sally, the last thing I need is a lecture! I'm in here for no reason! Piss off!"

Sally didn't need anymore. She just drove out. Lightning suddenly burst into tears. He was supposed to love her, what was he doing? He had to sort this out-and fast!


	3. The end OR IS IT?

Lightning sighed to himself. He didn't want to be the nasty horrible Lightning, overtook by some strange thing, he wanted to be the normal, racing, nice Lightning. Then he started hearing noises. Voices inside his head…

"ARGH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD FOR CHRISTS SAKE!! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!!" Screamed Lightning. He roared with anger, his eyes flashed, the glow grew once more…and his tyres screeched as he rammed through the wall. The last police saw of him was when he was talking to Sally.

"This is the Motor city news. We have reports that a red racing car called Lightning McQueen is on the road, driving dangerously. Already 12 cars have been accounted for as dead or missing. We will keep you up on the update. Thank you for listening. Remember, this car is dangerous." The camera flashed off. Johnny Nitro flashed his teeth at the camera man.

"Thanks mate. I needed to express that. You know w-"

He was interrupted by a loud racing car sound. In the distance, a red car was shooting down the road, raising clouds of dust. "Bloody hell, there he is!!" Johnny shouted. They roared away, making more dust.

Chase soon gave way to Lightning. He decided to make a little race out of it. John had a head start, but he was just a small Skoda. Lightning caught up with him as easy as 1 2 3. The biggest piece of Johnny found later was the size of a matchbox.

Police helicopters searched all over the state, but Lightning couldn't be found. Most of the police force in Motor City were out looking for this red racing car. A few were taken in for questioning, but none were the actual Lightning McQueen. Even the police speedboats were searching the American coast. And the cars in Radiator Springs were ready to teach Lightning a lesson.

"Say, Doc, why don't we wait till he comes back, throw a net over him then clamp him?"

"Mater, that's a swell plan! Alright everyone! We'll sort out places. Sally, you go over there…"

Meanwhile, Lightning was coming home. He was worried that the police would get him for what he had done. He stopped. Looked around.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD YOU BASTARD!!!" And with that, to his amazement the feeling of evilness lifted.

"Lightning, I overtook your body. I thought you would turn into what I wanted you to turn into. Pure Evilness. But, it looked like you didn't want me. So I am leaving. Goodbye." The voice inside his head startled him. Then he was left alone. A car was behind him. He turned-SMACK…Everything went black.

He woke up in suddenly.

"Phew!!" Lightning transmitted. He was at home. Sally was next to him, asleep. It had all been a dream. Lightning smiled. He went back to his sleep. Little did he know his body started to glow…


End file.
